Unknown Descendant of the Jewel
by Nichi Koneko
Summary: Tsuna's father isn't the only one that has a deep, dark secret about their family tree. What if Tsuna was also a direct descendant of Midoriko, creator of the Sacred Jewel, from his mother's side? Well, now he finds out as he discovers the Inuyasha World!
1. Blast to the Past

Hi~ Welcome people! Thank you all for coming here to read this fanfic of mine~ (What the heck, I sound like I'm some kind of host for this show! I have stage fright, so of course I can't do that!) This is my first crossover fanfic ever. It's a mix of Inuyasha and Katekyo Hitman Reborn! I might also put in some stuff that belongs to other animes in there if I feel like it or my imagination is bugging me to just HAVE to put in other stuff. And oh, there will be no yaoi in here since this is just mainly on comedy, (I don't know if it'll be that funny since my sister says I'm a joke-killer) adventure, possibly dark, and action, but there might be some romance due to KikyoXInuyashaXKagome and MirokuXSango. So yeah… And oh, this story takes place after the Future Arc and before the Shimon Arc.

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KHR OR INUYASHA IN ANY WAY! I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR STUFF LIKE THAT. AND IF I DO PUT IN STUFF THAT BELONGS TO OTHER ANIMES IN THIS FANFIC, I DO NOT OWN THAT EITHER! ALL I OWN IS THE PLOT OF THIS STORY!**

**WARNING: CROSSOVER BETWEEN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN AND INUYASHA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE EITHER OF THOSE ANIMES, THEN WHY THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN READING THIS? AND OH, I MIGHT PUT SOME OC's IN THERE IF I FEEL LIKE IT!**

'_Thoughts'_

"Quotes"

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

"Oi, Tsuna!" Reborn called as he walked into Tsuna's bedroom.

Tsuna was now fifteen and his birthday had been celebrated about a week ago. The brunette turned around to see Reborn and sighed. "What is it, Reborn?" He asked with innocent curiosity in his voice.

Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's desk which was currently filled with Tsuna's weekend homework and opened his mouth to answer. "I found out that there was an ancient shrine at the edge of Namimori and I would like to check it out. It's called the Shinto Shrine and is suppose to be the borderline of Tokyo and Namimori (**A/N: **yes I'm making it like that). You're coming too since it might be a little helpful for your history class since the shrine's history goes all the way back to the Sengoku period of Japan. And since you are Dame-Tsuna, you'll need it."**[1.]**

Tsuna blinked at Reborn's answer and thought for a moment. He looked at the pile of homework he had to do and looked back at Reborn. He did feel like procrastinating on his homework and it was still early afternoon of a Saturday so he'll finish his homework in time. The brunette smiled at Reborn and nodded. "Sure, I'll go. I'll still have plenty of time to finish my homework after we come back."

Reborn tipped his fedora down which covered his face but not completely since you can still see his normal, cat grin. "I wasn't asking, Dame-Tsuna. I would have forced you to go even if you said no." Then he jumped down from the desk and started walking towards the door. Right before the door, he said. "And oh, bring some snacks from mama and be out by thirty minutes." Then he walked right out of the room with the grin still on his face and went out to gather the rest of the gang (without Tsuna's knowledge, of course).

Tsuna stared at the place where Reborn was before he vanished from his sight behind the door and blinked. He then sighed and looked back at his homework. _'I guess I should go tell mom now…' _He got up and walked out of his room. He went down the stairs and went into the kitchen where his mother was cooking lunch.

"'Kaa-san!"**[2.] **He called out to his mother.

Nana turned and saw her only son and smiled at him. She stopped what she was doing and asked. "Ara, what is it Tsu-kun?"**[3.]**

"'Kaa-san, can you make an obento and some snacks? I'm going out to the ancient Shinto shrine with Reborn that's at the edge of town."**[4.] **He answered.

Nana froze at the mention of the Shinto shrine and almost dropped the knife in her hand.

Tsuna's expression showed worry for his mother when he saw her like this and asked hesitantly. "Okaa-san? A-are you okay?"

Nana snapped out of her thoughts and answered. "I-I'm fine Tsu-kun… I'll make your obento and your snacks for you." Then she turned and resumed her cooking with a dark shadow covering her face.

Tsuna stared at his mother for a moment but then shrugged and walked out of the kitchen. He went upstairs and grabbed an orange hoodie with a white star in the middle and inside the white star was a pink 27 stitched to it. He put it on over his white shirt and got his gloves and pills and shoved them into his back pocket just in case of an emergency (and also Reborn made sure to drill it in his head that he always bring it with him no matter where he goes).

The brunette then resumed with his homework and continued doing it until his mother called him with a "Tsu-kun! Your obento is ready!" Tsuna sighed and answered back, "Okay, okaa-san!"

Then he stood up and abandoned his homework to go downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw his mother sitting in one of the dining table's chairs with the obento in front of her. A shadow was cast on her face and she was folding her hands but was secretly clenching them. He blinked and took a step forward to his mother. "Okaa-san? Is there something wrong?"

Nana looked up at him with a worried expression and took a deep breath. She then looked at him with a serious face (which shocked him greatly since his mother was never this serious before) and said to him. "Tsu-kun. Can you promise me this? Can you please promise to me to never go near the well in the shrine? Please Tsu-kun! Please, please, _please_, don't you ever go near the well! Okay?"

Tsuna was shocked that his mother was being so serious about him being near a well. Yes he knew there was a well in the shrine but he never heard about anything dangerous of ever going near it. Besides, what's an old well going to do to him? Eat him or something? Ha, that's nonsense. But due to his mother's serious face and stern voice, he just nodded silently.

Nana released a sigh of relief and smiled brightly at him. She took the obento and handed it to Tsuna. "Now, Tsu-kun. Better hold your word or else I don't know what will happen to you. Okay?"

Tsuna nodded again and took the obento.

As if on cue, Reborn appeared into the kitchen and greeted them. "Ciaossu, mama."

Nana smiled at him and greeted back. "Hello there, Reborn-kun. You're going now, right?"

Reborn nodded to Nana and answered. "Yes, mama. We'll be back before dark."

Nana's eyes showed a spark of worry in them but they vanished as fast as they came and she assured herself that with Reborn there, her only child would be okay. She smiled and nodded. "Un!"

Tsuna stared at his mother for a moment because he saw the worried spark in her eyes but told himself he'll ask her later. He then walked out the front door with Reborn and waved to his mother good-bye. "I'm leaving now mom! I promise to be back before dark!"

Nana had followed the two outside to watch them off and waved to them back. She watched them until they were out of sight. She titled her head down to cast a shadow over her eyes and she murmured, more like a plea. "Please let them come back home safely…"

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

Reborn and Tsuna walked for about one hour until they finally reached the staircase that goes up to the shrine. By that time, Tsuna was exhausted and looked at the staircase with a terrified look on his face. _'I have to go all the way up these stairs from a one hour trip by my own two feet? Reborn is seriously going to kill me one day.' _He thought.

Reborn looked down at his student with a sadistic smirk and whacked him in the head with a Leon-stick. "Come on, Dame-Tsuna. We're suppose to get back before dark, right? Then get moving." He whacked him again to show he was getting impatient and it seemed Tsuna got the message as he tiredly walked up the stairs with a groan.

After five minutes of walking up long stairs, he got to the top and was panting by then. He layed on the ground, trying to catch his breath until he heard two familiar voices.

"Juudaime!" **[5.] **"Tsuna!"

Tsuna looked up to see his two best friends running up to him and smiled. He got himself to his feet and watched as they stopped in front of him.

"Are you okay, Tsuna/Juudaime?" They both asked him at the same time.

Tsuna just nodded and answered. "Yeah, just tired, that's all." Then he blinked at them with curiosity in his eyes as he asked, "Anyways, why are you guys here?"

Gokudera ad Yamamoto looked at each other with a confused look and they looked back at Tsuna with the same look. Then Gokudera asked, "Didn't Reborn-san tell you? We were coming too."

Tsuna's eyes widened and looked around for Reborn but it seems he had disappeared to somewhere, probably trying to escape from his student's complains and questions. He then sighed and looked back at them and answered. "No, he didn't tell me. But if you guys are here then does that mean…"

His question was answered when three other familiar voices called out to them.

"Tsuna-kun!" "Tsuna-san!" "Boss!"

The trio turned their attention to the three girls that were running to them.

Tsuna was shocked to see them too and shouted in surprise. "Haru! Kyoko-chan! Chrome-chan!"

As soon as she got into jumping radius, Haru glomped Tsuna and shouted. "Tsuna-san~ You finally came! We already got the picnic ready! Come join us!" Then he was dragged by Haru and the other girls to the picnic area with the two boys following them.

Tsuna blinked as he saw everybody else there. Bianchi, Futa, Lambo, I-pin, Dino and some of his subordinates, Ken, Chikusa, some of the Arcobaleno (Fon, Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Skull), Dr. Shamal, Shoichi, and even Hibari with Kusakabe were all present there too. The caramel-eyed boy grinned and he shouted. "Everybody else is here too!"

Then Tsuna felt a weight drop onto his head and fell on top of his face due to the impact. "Ite! Ite-te-te…"**[6.]** He looked up and saw Reborn on his head, looking down at him with his usual grin. "Reborn!" He exclaimed.

"Dame-Tsuna. It still seems you need more training if you can't even dodge my fall." He told the brunette.

Tsuna's eye twitched when he heard that he needed more training and groaned at the thought. He still wanted to live! He was too young to die! And it would be even more embarrassing if he died from a sadistic baby's training course. He sighed and pushed those thoughts away. Tsuna stood up again and blinked. "Reborn, did you bring everybody here?" He asked.

Reborn smirked and replied. "Of course. After all, the boss must always bring his trustworthy guardians to wherever he goes so he can be protected from any emergency situation." He heard his student groan at that and whacked him in the head with the Leon-stick again. When he saw that his student was done interrupting him, he continued. "And because I thought it would be more fun if everybody came."

Tsuna groaned again when he heard Reborn's explanation and sighed. _'Oh well… I guess the more, the merrier.' _He thought.

"Reborn!" A familiar voice that had a sweet and sing-song tone in it called.

Tsuna turned his gaze towards the source of the voice and saw Bianchi charging towards them with her arms spread out for a hug. He screamed his usual "HIIIIIIIII!" and dodged out of the way so he doesn't get caught in Bianchi's glomp meant for Reborn.

Reborn grinned when he saw him successfully dodge the full speed glomp and commented. "Good job Dame-Tsuna. You dodged a full-speed hug from Bianchi."

Tsuna stared at Reborn with a 'are you crazy? That's all you care about when I almost got crushed by Bianchi's hug because of you?' look which Reborn smirked at.

Then they both froze when they heard a familiar voice shout out, "BIANCHI-CHAN~"

Tsuna's eye twitched again when he heard that voice and turned to the source of it. Dr. Shamal had puckered up his lips and had his arms spread out wide for a hug. Tsuna watched in horror as he saw the poor guy, instead of getting a kiss from Bianchi, get a kiss from Bianchi's poisonous food. Because of Bianchi's poisonous food, the doctor fainted. "HIIIIII! SOMEBODY GET AN AMBULANCE FOR HIM!" The brunette shouted.

Once again, Reborn whacked him in the head with the Leon-stick and told him. "Be quiet, Dame-Tsuna. Don't get so worked up because of that. He's Trident Shamal, one of the most strongest hitmen, he can survive from Bianchi's poisonous food. And besides, hasn't this happened a lot already? He survived through all of those so don't worry. And if he dies, he dies. Not my fault if he dies from his own weaknesses."

Tsuna stared at Reborn with a shocked and terrified look on his face. _'He doesn't care if Dr. Shamal dies or not! Is he that cruel and sadistic?' _He thought. Then he just sighed and nodded. Reborn was right though. Shamal would probably survive… or maybe not. Oh well. His fault, right?

Tsuna was going to go join the rest of the group that was gathered around the thousand year old tree until he suddenly stopped in his tracks. For some reason, he felt nostalgic. As if he's been to this place more than once. But that was impossible! This was his first time here! He looked up at the tree and felt like he has gazed up upon this tree before. Then he felt something unsettle in his stomach and his hyper intuition was telling him something bad was going to happen. A storm, maybe…? He looked up and saw it was a clear, blue sky and showed no signs of rain. Maybe an earthquake? Low chance. An ambush from a rival Famiglia? Very low possibility since Reborn told him that only the Vongola and the Vongola allies know he's the successor to become the tenth. Then what was it? What was this wave of nostalgia and this uncomfortable feeling he was getting?

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna!" A voice called to him which snapped him out of his thoughts. He turned to where the voice belonged to and saw Reborn looking up at him.

Tsuna blinked and asked. "Y-yes Reborn?"

Reborn observed Tsuna's face for a moment and could tell by 'reading his mind' that Tsuna was feeling something. He then opened his mouth to ask, "Oi Tsuna, is something wrong?"

Tsuna blinked and stared at Reborn for a moment and wondered how he knew something was wrong. _'Of course. His ability to read people's minds.' _He grumbled in his mind.

The brunette grinned at Reborn to assure him he was alright but it faltered a little bit. "Yes I am Reborn. Just gazing around the shrine and observing it. After all, this is my first time, right?" He lied through his teeth but yet he knew that it was partially true that this was his first time. Or was it…? Maybe he had came here before when he was little and didn't remember. Probably.

Reborn stared at Tsuna for a moment and then titled his fedora downwards to cover his eyes. He had a frown on his face and a shadow was cast over his eyes. Why was Tsuna lying to him? He can tell he was lying through his teeth and wanted to know why. Reborn knew Tsuna can sense something was wrong but he was not telling him. Why? What could have possibly driven Tsuna to lie to him of all people? He opened his mouth and said with a stern voice. "Oi Tsuna…"

"Please Reborn… Don't ask why. I don't know what is wrong but I just want to drop it. If something's coming then I'll inform you, okay?" Tsuna interrupted. He didn't know why he was lying too and why he just wanted to drop it. Something was making him seal his lips and not tell anyone.

Reborn thought for a moment and there was silence. The wind blew gently and as the breeze disappeared, Reborn answered. "Fine. You better explain yourself later. But for now, let's just go eat lunch."

Tsuna stared at Reborn for a moment and again the wind blew. His eyes softened and he smiled brightly. "Un!" He nodded and they both walked to the picnic area.

He settled onto one of the mats or blankets or rugs or whatever they're called and took out his obento. They all opened their obentos, clapped their hands together, (except Hibari, Lal Mirch, and Chikusa) and said "_Itadakimasu_!" before eating.**[7.]**

Tsuna just _oh-so coincidentally _(**A/N: **Heh heh. Did ya notice that I purposely italic that to exaggerate it? Fufufu~) sat underneath the tree which still gave him a wave of nostalgia. He ignored it though and kept on eating and chatting with his friends.

Then the wind blew a little hard and he saw leaves fall. He looked up and saw the forest green leaves on the tall tree. The branches rustled and he felt a shiver go up his spine. Tsuna stared at the tree for a while and his eyes widened as he thought he heard a voice.

"_**Let me out… Break the seal! Break it!"**_

He heard the voice say. Now Tsuna was frightened. Tsuna didn't understand. What seal? Whose voice did that belong to? How is he suppose to break it? Why was the voice telling him of all people to break it? Tsuna's eyes were wide and he started to tremble when he felt a heavy, murderous gaze on him. It wasn't Hibari's or Reborn's glare but something that felt more demonic and powerful… He was frozen stiff and didn't know what to do. Should he break it and see what happens next or just ignore it? What was he suppose to do anyways?

Reborn noticed that Tsuna kept on staring at the tree with wide eyes and could see the boy tremble slightly. Now why would he be doing that? Sure it was early spring and the wind was a little chilly but it was still sunny so it shouldn't be that cold. And why did Tsuna keep on staring at the tree as if he just saw a monster? He decided that now he should get some answers out of him. "Oi Tsuna! What's wrong?"

Tsuna was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Reborn. His face was straight and had a curious expression but in his eyes showed fear and deep confusion over something else. "E-eh? N-nothing's wrong… I think I'm just tired today and it is quite chilly." He lied once again. Whatever this voice was, he wasn't going to get his friends involved. If something bad was coming, he wouldn't let his friends get hurt.

Reborn saw the fear in his student's eyes and once again frowned. His student was lying to him _again_. For the _second_ time that day. He titled his fedora downward once again which made a shadow over his face. He didn't like his student's attitude today. It was annoying that his student was lying to him and wasn't telling him what was wrong.

The wind blew much more harshly this time and it sent a shiver down Tsuna's spine. He could feel the murderous gaze still on him and he wished desperately that it would just go away.

"_**Break the seal… Break it! Break it so I can be free! Let me out!"**_

What seal? How was he suppose to break a seal he doesn't even know? Why was this voice talking to him anyways? It was so annoying and frustrating! All Tsuna wanted was for the voice to leave him be so he could enjoy the rest of the day in peace! But nooo, the voice was being stubborn and kept on talking to him.

"_**Break the seal! Break it! I want to be released from the seal! So let me out! Let me roam freely once again!"**_

"HOW!" He shouted back angrily. He didn't notice that he was saying it out loud. "How am I suppose to break the seal if I don't even know where it is! And who are you anyways? Stop bugging me and let me enjoy the rest of the day in peace!"

Everybody looked at Tsuna with a look that said 'what is he talking about? Has he gone mad or something?' but Tsuna had ignore it since he still didn't notice he had said it out loud.

"_**The blue leaf… Grasp the blue leaf in your hand and burn it. After that, I shall be free!"**_

"Blue leaf…?" The brunette said with a hint of disbelief in his voice.

Tsuna looked up at the tree and squinted his caramel eyes to try look for a blue leaf. He spotted it almost right away since it looked so different and out of place from the other green leaves. The boy saw it was on the second highest branch of the huge tree and saw it looked very old. Tsuna got his gloves out of his pocket and put it on. Then he got his dying will pils out and was about to swallow them until he was interrupted by Yamamoto.

"Tsuna? What's wrong? Why are you taking out your pills and gloves? And who are you talking too?" The baseball athlete asked.

Tsuna froze and noticed what he was doing. He looked at his hands and saw what he was about to do. 'Yes. Why am I taking them out? Is it because of the voice bugging me? No… I felt like I was being possessed or something. I can't lose to that voice!' He thought. "Uh… Maybe I'm hallucinating?" Tsuna answered. He laughed a nervous laugh and tried to avert his eyes away from his friends' gazes. Then his eyes widened as he heard the voice again and this time it sounded angry and impatient.

"_**Let me out! NOW! Hurry and break the seal! I want to be free! I want to be wander around in this world once more!"**_

The wind blew fiercely to add to the intensity of the voice and was pressuring him. But he felt his arms move by their own and he swallowed the pills. Immediately, the Dying Will Flame appeared on his head and on his gloves and his eyes turned to a calm orange. Everybody stared in shock as he flew into the air and towards the blue leaf.

"_**Yes… That's it… Go to the blue leaf and break the seal! Burn it and I shall be free! Then after that, I'll slaughter the one who put this seal on me and devour his soul!"**_

Tsuna heard the voice laugh in triumph and thought. _'No! What am I doing? I shouldn't listen to that voice! I need to take control of my own body!'_

"TSUNA!" "JUUDAIME!" "BOSS!" "VONGOLA!"

He heard the shouts and froze. Inside, he was having a war with the voice to take control of his body again. His willpower was strong and he didn't want to burn that blue leaf 'cause he knew something bad was going to happen if he did. Tsuna held his head from the massive headache he was getting from fighting to control his body. He had to rest on a branch as he hed his head in his hands. He was panting from the effort he was using and then the Dying Will Flame eventually died down and his orange eyes disappeared from orange back to caramel brown.

"_**NO! IGNORANT FOOL! FOLLOW MY ORDERS AND BURN THAT SEAL NOW! DO NOT FIGHT BACK!"**_

The wind blew fiercely once again and then the owner of the voice once gain took control over Tsuna's body. The Dying Will Flame then reappeared on his forehead and gloves and his orange eyes came back. He then flew once again towards the blue leaf and could see it nearing towards him. He reached out his hand to grab it and when he was finally close enough, he grabbed it. The blue leaf burned from his Dying Will Flame and a bright light shined. Then the light disappeared and the blue leaf was incinerated to ashes.

A swirl of dark clouds appeared in the sky and was forming some kind of whirlpool shape. Inside the middle of the black clouds was a hole and it seemed something was coming out of it.

"**YES! I AM FREE! FINALLY FREE!" **The voice boomed in the air. Then an evil laugh rang out into the air and then a lightning crashed down near the group.

After the smoke cleared, everybody say the owner of the voice. It was a demon! It had dark blue spiky fur, a fish tail, had two small arms, and a snake's head with glowing yellow eyes.

"**HA HA HA! FREE AT LAST! AFTER ELEVEN YEARS, I AM FINALLY FREE FROM THAT CURSED SEAL!" **It shouted.

Everybody was shocked and was staring at it with wide eyes. Haru and Kyoko shrieked in fear and hugged each other as they watched the demon in fear. The boys were staring with wide eyes and after some were out of their trance, they took out their weapons. Lal Mirch, Colonello, and Reborn got their guns. Fong got into an offensive position and took out his Gyoza Dumpling with I-pin by his side doing the same thing as her master. Skull was just hiding behind Lal Mirch. All the guardians (except Tsuna) got out their box weapons and had their weapons out. Dino got out his whip while his subordinates got out their gun. Chikusa got out his yoyos and Ken got into Cheetah Channel. Bianchi got out her poison cooking while Fuuta hid behind her. Dr. Shamal had awoken and got out his Trident Mosquitoes. Kusakabe and Shoichi were hiding behind anyone nearest to them.

"TEME! WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU? IF YOU'RE HERE TO HURT JUUDAIME THEN I WON'T LET YOU!" Gokudera yelled.

The demon just laughed at the taunt and said. **"HA! A mere mortal dares to challenge me? I AM THE GREAT RINKURO! No human can kill me! All of you shall be my lunch since I am quite hungry since I haven't eaten for eleven years. DIE HUMANS!" **Then it swooped down with his mouth open, ready to gobble up anyone in its path. But what it didn't expect was punch to its nose. It flew to its left and hit a nearby tree which was destroyed as soon as it felt the impact. The thing shook its large head and stared at the person who dared to punch it.

It was Tsuna! After the demon was freed, it seemed that he got his body back and was now glaring daggers at the demon who dared to possess his body and try to hurt his friends. "I won't let you hurt my friends!" He declared.

The demon blinked and its eyes widened slightly as it saw very strong spiritual energy surround the small boy. It looked familiar… That pale pink light. It reminded him of… _The Shikon no Tama_!**[8.]**

"**You! Boy! Do you have the Shikon no Tama?" **It shouted.

Tsuna was confused at what the demon had asked and replied. "What? Shikon no Tama? What's that?"

The demon got up and roared. **"The Shikon no Tama! You have it, don't you? Give it to me!" **Then it charged at Tsuna in an incredible speed despite its large size.

Tsuna's eyes widened slightly as it charged at him and quickly flew away. But he wasn't quick enough as the demon's long fish tail hit him and he was sent flying towards the well. Tsuna turned his head to look where he was heading to and his eyes widened as his mother's words rang in his mind.

"_Tsu-kun. Can you promise me this? Can you please promise to me to never go near the well in the shrine? Please Tsu-kun! Please, please, please, don't you ever go near the well! Okay?"_

The brunette quickly stopped himself using the force of the flames to stop him from going into the well. He breathed a sigh of relief but that gave the demon enough time to slam its steel-hard tail on him again and make him fall right into the well.

The boy's eyes widened as he fell into the well that he had promised his mother not to go near to. Oh no. He had broke a promise with his mother! Oh well, nothing he can do now, right? He closed his eyes and waited to feel the inevitable pain that would soon befall him from falling into such a deep well.

After thirty seconds, he didn't feel anything and opened his eyes to see why. His eyes widened when he saw that he was falling into some kind of blue and black water-like dimension. Then after a moment or two, he felt the ground underneath him and stood up. During the fall, Tsuna reverted back to his normal self from HDWM (Hyper Dying Will Mode). The boy looked up and could see light from above. Then he looked around and saw vines that he could use to get out of the well. _'I guess I'll have to climb up. Hopefully that thing that attacked us won't come down here.'_ He thought. He walked towards the vines and climbed up. _'Good thing Reborn had forced me to climb a mountain before or else climbing all the way up the well would have been impossible.' _He thought.

As he reached the top, he hauled himself over and sat on the edge of the well. He gazed around the area and blinked in surprise. When did the shrine become a forest? _'Where am I…?'_ He thought. The brunette stood up and started walking around the unfamiliar forest. He started walking towards a wide nature path and looked around the forest while doing so. He felt like some tourist looking around a forest and is sight-seeing. _'Hmmm… I wonder where this is…'_ He thought.

Then he saw the large, familiar tree that was suppose to be the Thousand Year-Old Tree. "The tree! Hopefully everybody's safe and is still there!" He shouted. Then he raced over there as fast as he could. When he reached there, he saw that nobody was there and that everything was just surrounded with nature. _'What the… Where is everybody? What happened to the shrine?' _He thought. Tsuna was very confused. Where was he? Just moments ago, he was at the shrine and now he was in some forest that he doesn't even recognize.

He looks around a bit and tried looking for his friends with futile effort. Tsuna started to panic when he saw no one in sight and he screamed in his mind. _'Where is everybody! Where is this place! I just want to go home now! I just want to see everybody and see if they are okay!'_

Then he heard a rustle behind him and can hear fast footsteps coming towards him. He dodged to the left by instinct and turned to see his attacker. His eyes widened when he saw a silver haired man that look like the same age as him, wearing a red hakama and he had pale skin. He had fierce, gold eyes, and wait. Were those dog ears he was seeing? He quickly dodged to right again when the person lashed his sword at him.

"HIIIIIIII! W-w-w-wait! I-I'm not going to h-hurt you! So c-can you p-please stop a-attacking me?" Tsuna stammered while continuously dodging his attacker's attacks. Reborn's training had paid off or else he would have been dead a long time ago.

Then he heard another rustle and a girl voice shout out. "SIT, BOY!"

Then his eyes widened as the guy's bead necklace glowed and he fell down to the ground. The poor guy laid sprawled on the floor and he was twitching. Tsuna bent over the guy and hovered above him. "Umm… Excuse me, but are you alright?"

"Don't worry. He'll be fine. It doesn't take him a 'sit' to kill him." A voice said to him. But as soon as she said the word 'sit' the guy felt a force on his back which sent him colliding against the floor again. The guy on the floor groaned in pain as he felt pain everywhere on his back.

"HIIIIIIII! Is he okay?" He asked with worry clear in his voice.

"Woops… Ha ha, said it again by accident…" The voice said.

Tsuna blinked and looked up at the source of the voice. He saw a pretty girl that looked around the same age as him but about .7 cm taller (inside the boy was weeping that he was so small). She had long, wavy black hair with brown eyes that were the same color as his. She also had pale white skin and was wearing a green, sailor uniform. On her back she was carrying a large yellow backpack that looked like it would explode from carrying so much at any minute.

But once again, a wave of familiarity and nostalgia washed over him again. Where had he seen this girl before? Wasn't this his first time meeting her?

She smiled brightly at him and said. "Hello there! My name's Kagome. Kagome Higurashi. The guy over there-" she pointed to the silver haired guy on the floor, "-is named Inuyasha. He and I are companions. I am so sorry he attacked you! It's just that whenever he sees an unfamiliar person around here, he starts attacking them because he thinks them as enemies. But don't worry, I'll hold him down if he tries to attack you again."

"Ah… It's fine. And my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada. But you can call me Tsuna." He greeted back with a polite bow.

Kagome smiled at him and commented. "So polite! Unlike this rude guy." She stared at Inuyasha to show she meant him and then looked back at him. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a few more rustles and more footsteps and a voice.

"Kagome? Who are you talking to?" A voice called. Then the owner of the voice emerged from behind the bushes and trees with two other people and an animal.

~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~~Xx_._xX~

**[1.] **I looked up in wikipedia that the shrine is called the Shinto Shrine so I called it like that. And _Dame-Tsuna _means "No Good-Tsuna" in Japanese if you didn't know.

**[2.] **_'Kaa-san_ means "mother" in Japanese but in a casual and respectful way.

**[3.] **_Ara _means "oh" in Japanese but in a different way. (This might not be correct information since I heard it from the anime and concluded it meant that.)

**[4.] **An _obento _is a single-portion takeout or home-packed meal common in Japanese cuisine. A traditional bento consists of rice, fish or meat, and one or more pickled or cooked vegetables, usually in a box-shaped container.

**[5.] **_Juudaime _means 10th in Japanese.

**[6.] **_Ite _means "ow" or "ouch" in Japanese.

**[7.] **_Itadakimasu _means "let's eat" in Japanese. This is something people say before they begin eating.

**[8.] **_The Shikon no Tama _means "The Jewel of Four Souls" in Japanese.


	2. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**Er... Hey people. Sorry if you thought this was going to be an update. Sadly, it isn't. Though, I'm almost done with the next chapter! Anyways, as you all know, it's finally summer vacation! WOOHOO! But guess what? Too bad, I'm going on vacation. I'm going to California and stay there for two and a half weeks. I will be leaving tomorrow on June 25th. I am also going to go to Anime Expo. HUZZAH! I can't wait to see Kalafina (my favorite Japanese band) and Miku Hatsune there!~ Lucky me!~ I also got my mom to buy my sis and I some lolita clothes. (My sister is absolutely OBSESSED with lolita clothes. Especially gothic lolita.) I decided I wanted to wear a yukata while my sister chose a very frilly, gothic lolita-styled dress with a maid headdress. Both of the dresses are white. o.o Just noticed that. Anyways, I'm so sorry! So yeah, this story is on hiatus for the mean time. Though, I will try to type as much as I can during my vacation in California. I will email myself the chapter (and other chapters from my other stories) and I might even get to update all of my stories. Anyways, I'm really excited for the anime convention! Anime Expo is known to be the largest anime convention in the United States so I'm really excited~.**

**But, I'm definitely not looking forward to the plane trip. Unfortunately, I have transportation/motion sickness. Terrible, isn't it? And airplanes are the worst type of transportation for me to be on. They make me vomit... Good thing I have medicine. Sadly, ALWAYS at the end of airplane trip, when the airplane is about to land, I have a very big urge to vomit... I should stop talking now, shouldn't I? I'm probably grossing you people out... Anyways, my point is, this story is on hiatus because I'm going on vacation. I might be able to update during my vacation and I might not. But I promise you this, after my vacation, I WILL update this story. Now, I have to go sleep now since it's late. Good night!~**

**-Signing out, Nichi Koneko-**


End file.
